x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie D'Ancanto
Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue or just Rogue is a member of the 'New X Men and a mutant 'who can absorb the vitality, skills or powers in mutants' case and memories of any person through skin contact. She defects from the team soon after the 'cure' is found and developed by 'Worthington Laboratories, some time before the battle at Alcatraz. Biography 'Early Life' Marie D'Ancanto was born in Caldecott County, Mississippi in 1982 to parents Owen and Priscilla and although her mutation manifested late ( at 18 years old), she would be shy and considered sort of an outcast because of her family backround as both of her parents were part of a hippie community and most people in her entourage knew it. She would be ashame of it and became too shy to talk about it as she considered it to be too embarassing. One day when she tried to share her first kiss with her boyfriend, he fainted and entered a coma which lasted for 3 weeks. She remained panicked and decided to run away from home as she knew her parents wouldn't be able to help her. 'Captured by Bio-Tech Vault' The next day after running away from home, Rogue is captured by a group of anti-mutant individuals known as The Reavers, who work for Bio-Tech Vault, a company whose developments are based upon genetics and mutant research. She would be placed in a cell along other mutant prisoners such as Shiro Yoshida ( Sunfire), Xi'an Manh ( Karma) and a young Guido Carosella ( Strong Guy). It is unknown how Rogue managed to escape although her cellmates are killed on spot the moment she absorbed Sunfire's ability to control heat and fire ( which possibly made Rogue having even less confidence if she could be saved). After destroying the base by herself with her new temporary powers, she was found unconscious on the edge of a road by a truck driver ( the same truck driver who took Rogue to Laughlin city). 'Another mutant' ( X-Men) Marie would meet Wolverine in Laughlin, Alberta. He would earn his living by fighting in a cage and while at the local bar, one of the guys whom he beat asked him for his money back, and as Wolverine denied, the man started to attack him when Rogue shouted, trying to warn Logan. Logan unleashes his claws and he heads on while Rogue hides behind his trailer. Logan figures it out and invites her in his car. After a random conversation between the two, Sabretooth knocks over a tree on the car while Wolverine is jumped out of his seat straight through the windshield. After he fights Sabretooth and gets defeated, Cyclops and Storm arrive and help them while Sabretooth runs away. 'The X-Mansion' Rogue gets the opportunity to meet new people just like her, some frightened by their own abilities or some just willing to learn to control them. She is brought to the institute by Storm and Cyclops while Professor X assures her safety. She joins a class where she meets Bobby Drake ( Iceman) and develops a strong friendship with him which over time would turn into romance. She also meets John Allerdyce ( Pyro), Jubilation Lee ( Jubilee) and Katherine Pryde ( Shadowcat) as some of the oldest students there. In spite of being brought to the institute partly because of meeting Wolverine, Rogue would hesitate to speak with the latter as she would feel Logan to be forced to stay at the institute for her. One night, as she wanted to ask him something about the problem while Logan was asleep as she felt she couldn't ask him during the day, Logan was having nightmares as his memory was tampered with by Jean earlier and in an unleashed rage, he stabs Rogue believing her to be someone from his dark past. In a quick act, Rogue touches Logan and absorbs his ability to heal as her wound disappears within seconds. She then recovers and apologizes to Storm about it while Logan convulses and passes out. The next day, Mystique infiltrates the mansion to make Rogue join her and The Brotherhood by luring her away from the institute taking Bobby Drake's form and simply asking her to leave. Without saying a word to anyone, she heads out and decides to leave by train, unaware that Magneto is trying to use her as the 'power supply' for the radiation machine. 'Captured & Liberty Island incident' After being located through Cerebro, Logan heads out to find her taking Scott's motorcycle and reaches her when she's just about to leave. Logan convinces her to give The X Men another change and before they try to leave, Magneto stops the train and knocks Wolverine out and then injects Rogue to knock her out. The Brotherhood with Magneto in the lead manage to take off by helicopter and Rogue is imprisoned until she reaches Ellis Island where she would have to die to 'save the mutant race'. After reaching the island, Rogue would be placed inside the statue's torch surrounded by the machine, whom she fuels with her vitality and ability. As Magneto would be too weak to hold the machine on his own, he needed Rogue to maintain the machine's energy. Because of the loss of energy, Rogue's hair becomes mostly white as well as it could've been a side effect of Magneto's absorbed mutation. After she is finally saved after a confrontation with Magneto, Logan is afraid she might be dead but then touches her as she absorbs his healing ability and makes him faint because of the injuries sustained during the former battle with Sabretooth. She t hen recovers and The X Men take off with the X-Jet, leaving Magneto with the Coast Guards. 'Back to the mansion' After Rogue returns, she realizes that it wasn't Bobby who told her to leave and they all enjoy their time together. Before Logan leaves to search for personal answers regarding his past at Alkali Lake, Rogue asks him where he's going. He promises to return after handing over his dog tags to her as a promise to get them back from her when he returns. Rogue remains at the school during the following year. 'The Hidden Agenda '(X2: United) The students all head out to a museum exhibit when at a local rest area, John starts a fight with two brothers who only wanted his lighter. After the situation gets out of hand, and John exposes his powers, Bobby helps the victim who's on fire to 'freeze'. Rogue is mostly seen with Bobby since they're a couple though he knows she can't touch him. After Logan arrives at the institute, Rogue is the first one to welcome him back and hug him after which she officialy introduces Bobby to him. The Professor asks Logan to 'babysit' the students while he's gone paying a visit to Erik with Scott, and Jean and Storm also head out to search for the mysterious mutant figure who tried to kill the U.S. President. Thefollowing night, Logan asks Bobby about Rogue and their relationship but he's hesitant, after which hell breaks loose as HYDRA invades the institute while most of the students escape being led by Colossus. Rogue, Bobby, and John are led by Logan to the garage and they leave with Scott's car towards Boston to search for Storm and Jean. 'Family reunion' Since Storm and Jean's location is currently unknown, Logan decides to stop at Bobby Drake's house in Boston where his family lives and wait for the others to reach them. When Bobby's brother contacts the police and the former arrive, they take Bobby's parents hostage as well as shooting Logan in the head and render him unconscious. Seeing this, John fends himself using his pyrokinesis ability and fights the police off. Rogue is visibly scared about John's reaction so she decides to touch him and absorb his ability, taking the flames out. After Jean and Storm arrive with the X-Jet, Logan awakes and they all leave, as Rogue meets Nightcrawler and they head out to seach for the Professor. 'Battle in the sky' The U.S Air Force dispatches two jets to track down the Blackbird as the X Men intend to return for the mansion. Storm uses her tornado summoning ability to destroy the two jets as two missiles are launched and Jean uses telekinesis to disable them. One of the missiles hit the roof of the ship as Rogue is sucked out of the plane due to a faulty seatbelt, and nearly dies. Nightcrawler teleports out of the plane to save her before Magneto catches the ship in mid-air. 'Alkali Lake underground facility' After Magneto and The X Men spend a night in the local woods near the lake, they all prepare a plan to infiltrate the base and put an end to Stryker. Rogue, Bobby and John would be ordered to remain in the ship and secure it as they didn't had enough experience. After Stryker uses the prototype Cerebro ''to target mutants, both Rogue and Bobby would feel the effect as John would be heading out the ship to provide help to the others. When the others reach outside the base, Rogue manages to take hold of the ship, though she accidentally hits the bottom of it with some rocks and leaves it stranded there. When Jean sacrifices herself, The X Men head out to the White House to convince the president that Stryker was blackmailing mutants to convince the human society that they were a threat. Rogue would suit up for the first time her official X Men costume and while the Professor spoke with the president, she, along the other mutants there, were grieving over Jean's death. After convincing the president, Professor X and the X Men would return to the mansion, along Rogue who officially became part of The New X Men. 'The New X Men''' (X-Men: The Last Stand) Rogue is now officially part of a mutant squadron composed of the students who know how to control their abilities, including her boyfriend Iceman (Bobby Drake), Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) and Colossus (Peter Rasputin). Rogue would develop a romantic rivalry with her teammate, Kitty, over Bobby who became disinterested in Rogue over time. She would excel, however, during training in The Danger Room when she uses Colossus' powers to protect herself during an incoming steel construction part over their heads. Storm and Wolverine considered the squadron to be unprepared due mostly to Logan who would not accept the fact that he's a loner. After hearing a news rumor about a 'potential' cure against the X-Gene, Rogue is in doubts of whether she should take the cure or not and though The X Men were now fighting a new threat, including their former teammate and friend, Jean Grey ( who became 'The Phoenix') and a more powerful Brotherhood, The Professor's death along Bobby's new interest towards Kitty Pryde made her take a drastic decision as she left the mansion after talking to Logan again and wishing farewell. She would ultimately take the cure after Bobby came looking for her, trying to turn her back to The X Men, only to find himself stalked by his former friend and now enemy, Pyro. After the X-Men defeat the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island, she waits in a room in X-Mansion, where Bobby soon finds her. She ended up taking the cure and tells Bobby that it was what she wanted. 'Aftermath' Even if Rogue is seen to have taken the cure, Bobby still decides to remain alongside her and not abandon her. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Friend, adviser, teammate and mentor. Logan acts like a father-figure towards Rogue. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor and leader. #Bobby Drake / Iceman - Boyfriend and teammate. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Enemy. 'Abilities' *'''''Absorption of skills, memories and powers through skin contact ( the longer she decides to use her power, vitality will be absorbed too, thus killing her target) *''Self-awareness'' 'Trivia' *Rogue doesn't seem to have a connection with Mystique and Nightcrawler since she acts like a mother-figure to her in the comics, and Nightcrawler as her step-brother. That connection seems to lack in the movies. *She doesn't possess flight or superhuman strength due to the fact that she didn't met Ms. Marvel, her original source of flight ability. *Instead of the romantic relationship between herself and Gambit, Rogue is seen hanging out with Iceman instead. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants